The present invention relates to a process cartridge remanufacturing method. Here, a process cartridge is a cartridge in which a charging means, a developing or cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photoconductive member are integrally disposed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus. A process cartridge also is a cartridge in which at least one means among a charging means, a developing, or a cleaning means, and an image bearing member are integrally disposed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus, as well as a cartridge in which at least a developing means and an electrophotographic photoconductive member are integrally disposed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus means is an apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (LED printer, laser beam printer, etc.), an electrophotographic facsimile machine, an electrophotographic word processor, etc.
In the field of an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic image formation process, a process cartridge system has been widely in use. According to a process cartridge system, a single or plurality of processing means, which act on the aforementioned electrophotographic photoconductive member, are integrally disposed in a cartridge which is removably mountable in the image assembly of an image forming apparatus, making it possible for an ordinary user to maintain an image forming apparatus without calling on a service person. Thus, the employment of a process cartridge system dramatically improves the operational efficiency of an image forming apparatus. Therefore, a process cartridge system is widely used in the field of an image forming apparatus.
A process cartridge uses developer in order to form an image on recording medium; it consumes the developer therein as it forms images. Eventually, the amount of the developer in a process cartridge will be reduced by the consumption to a level, below which the process cartridge fails to form an image satisfactory in quality to the user who bought the process cartridge. At this point, this process cartridge loses its value as a merchandise.
There has long been a desire for a simple process cartridge remanufacturing method capable of restoring the commercial value of a used process cartridge, more specifically, a process cartridge which has lost its commercial value due to the consumption of the developer therein.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple process cartridge remanufacturing method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge remanufacturing method capable of restoring the market value of a used process cartridge, that is, a process cartridge which has lost its commercial value due to the consumption of the developer therein to a level, below which the process cartridge fails to form an image satisfactory in quality to the user of the cartridge.
According to one of the characteristic aspects of the present invention, the present invention relates to a method for remanufacturing a process cartridge which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and which comprises: a first frame for supporting an electrophotographic photoconductive drum; and a second frame which is for supporting a development roller for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the electrophotographic photoconductive drum and has a developer storage portion for holding the developer used for the development of the electrostatic latent image, and which is connected to the first frame in such a manner that the two frames are pivotally movable about their joint. The method comprises:
(a) a frame separating process for separating the first frame from the second frame;
(b) a development blade removing process for removing from the second frame, a development blade attached to the second frame to regulate the amount of developer allowed to remain adhered to the development roller;
(c) a thin plate attaching process for attaching a piece of a thin plate to a lengthwise seal attached in advance to the second frame to seal between the development blade and second frame, across the surface opposite to the surface by which the lengthwise seal is attached to the second frame;
(d) a developer filling process for refilling the developer storage portion with developer;
(e) a development blade attaching process for inversely reattaching the removed blade to the second frame in such a manner that the surface of the blade, which was facing the front, will face the rear; and
(f) a frame reconnecting process for reconnecting the separated first and second frames to each other.
According to another characteristic aspect of the present invention, the invention relates to a method for remanufacturing a process cartridge which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and which comprises: a first frame for supporting an electrophotographic photoconductive drum; and a second frame which is for supporting a development roller for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the electrophotographic photoconductive drum and has a developer storage portion for holding the developer used for the development of the electrostatic latent image, and which is connected to the first frame in such a manner that the two frames are pivotally movable about their joint. The method comprises:
(a) a frame separating process for separating the first frame from the second frame;
(b) a development roller removing process for removing the development roller attached to the second frame;
(c) a thin elastic sealing member removing process for removing a thin elastic sealing member attached in advance to the second frame, along one of the lengthwise edges thereof, to seal between the development roller and second frame;
(d) a reinforcing member attaching process for attaching a reinforcing member to the second frame, next to the area to which the thin elastic sealing member was attached, along one of the lengthwise edges of the second frame, in order to reinforce the area to which the thin elastic sealing member was attached;
(e) a second auxiliary development roller end seal attaching process for attaching second auxiliary development roller end seals to the second frame, inward of development roller end seals attached to the lengthwise ends of the second frame to seal between the development roller and second frame, in a manner to partially surround first auxiliary development roller end seals attached in advance to the second frame, across the areas covered by the thin elastic sealing member;
(f) a thin elastic sealing member attaching process for attaching the thin elastic sealing member;
(g) a developer filling process for refilling the developer storage portion with developer;
(h) a development roller attaching process for reattaching the removed development roller to the second frame; and
(i) a frame reconnecting process for reconnecting the separated first and second frames.
According to one of the characteristic aspects of the present invention, the invention relates to a method for remanufacturing a process cartridge which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and which comprises: a first frame for supporting an electrophotographic photoconductive drum; and a second frame which is for supporting a development roller for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the electrophotographic photoconductive drum and has a developer storage portion for holding the developer used for the development of the electrostatic latent image, and which is connected to the first frame in such a manner that the two frames are pivotally movable about their joint. The method comprises:
(a) a frame separating process for separating the first frame from the second frame;
(b) a development roller removing process for removing the development roller attached to the second frame;
(c) a development blade removing process for removing from the second frame, a development blade attached to the second frame to regulate the amount of developer allowed to remain adhered to the development roller;
(d) a thin elastic sealing member removing process for removing a thin elastic sealing member attached in advance to second frame, along one of the lengthwise edges thereof, to seal between the development roller and second frame;
(e) a thin plate attaching process for attaching a piece of a thin plate to a lengthwise seal attached in advance to the second frame to seal between the development blade and second frame, across the surface opposite to the surface by which the lengthwise seal is attached to the second frame;
(f) a reinforcing member attaching process for attaching a reinforcing member to the second frame, next to the area to which the thin elastic sealing member was attached, along one of the lengthwise edges of the second frame, in order to reinforce the area to which the thin elastic sealing member was attached;
(g) a second auxiliary development roller end seal attaching process for attaching second auxiliary development roller end seals to the second frame, inward of development roller end seals attached to the lengthwise ends of the second frame to seal between the development roller and second frame, in a manner to partially surround first auxiliary development roller end seals attached in advance to the second frame, across the areas covered by the thin elastic sealing member;
(h) a thin elastic sealing member attaching process for attaching the thin elastic sealing member;
(i) a developer filling process for refilling the developer storage portion with developer;
(j) a development blade attaching process for inversely reattaching the removed blade to the second frame in such a manner that the surface of the blade, which was facing the front, will face the rear;
(k) a development roller attaching process for reattaching the removed development roller to the second frame; and
(l) a frame reconnecting process for reconnecting the separated first and second frames.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.